


Back From The Dead In A Whole New World

by mitkit99



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Aragorn, Female Bilbo, Female John Watson, Reincarnation, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: A trip to NSY bears better results than Thorin expected as he becomes reunited with the only woman who he has ever truly loved.





	1. Thorin

Thorin glared in annoyance at a dark haired officer as he walked into New Scotland Yard, ignoring the appraising looks on the woman’s face as she looked him over like he was her prey. He didn’t want to be there and he most certainly didn’t want to have to deal with predatory looks from officers that, without their guns, were pretty much useless.

He hadn’t planned to come to New Scotland Yard, actually was planning on doing anything else. Then he got a call from a Chief Inspector Gregory Lestrade that his assistant had gotten herself stabbed near Kensington Gardens, idiotic twit. He hadn’t liked the girl and had been planning on firing her when he got the call. Apparently he had been the last one to see her as he had sent her home the night before after she almost spilled coffee on a bunch of new documents that had landed on his desk from Dain and Frerin.

His cousin, brother, and sister all probably thought it was a gift from Mahal that he was not home to brood or sulk. They had been telling for years to get a life outside of work and making sure his recently reincarnated company and allies were safe. He didn’t need to be home and get slightly buzzed as he brooded on the only member of his company that hadn’t been found.

Annabella Miriam Baggins.

None of them had heard or seen anything on the former hobbit which was something that none of them liked as there were only three options to why they hadn’t.

The first is that she didn’t remember. This happened pretty regularly. Not all people remembered their former lives and some never would. Thorin luckily was able to find everyone he ever cared about or respected after spending a lifetime watching those on Middle Earth for years after he died at Ravenhill and they all remembered.

The second is that she did and didn’t want anything to do with them. A part of him, the part that would forever want to jump off a bridge at the memory of him attacking her on the battlements, expected this. Despite what she said as he died in her arms, he didn’t think she actually forgave him for his actions while under the thrall of the gold. That part of him believed that she was living somewhere nice and quiet and never wanted to see him or the company again.

The third, the most heartbreaking option, is that she was never reborn or wasn’t reborn in their time. This is the option that they all feared, as the thought of her not living so they could find her was enough to make the entire company sob. Even if she hated them or had no clue that they were, at least she would be breathing.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Chief Inspector Lestrade who intercepted his path. “Mr. Durinson, thank you for coming down.”

Thorin shook the officer’s hand. “No problem.” They moved to a room off the side and went through the typical drill. What was his relation to the victim? Did he harbor any resentment toward her? Where was he the night she was killed? It was all questions that made him wonder why he couldn’t have done this over the phone.

Eventually they wrapped up the interrogation and left the room with the promise of calling if there was anything else to do. It was then that a loud voice could be heard across the room, causing everyone to turn and stare. “Everyone shut up! Don’t move, don’t think, and don’t breathe!”

A familiar dark haired man was pacing back and forth with his hands buried in his curls. Around him where three people, all staring at him like he had lost his mind. The first was the dark haired woman who had diverted her attention to the man and was giving him a look of shock and disgust, a look matched by the brunette male sitting next to her.

The other, he couldn’t see her face, only her back really, but already his heart had dropped. She was slender, petite even with curves in all the right places. What had him frozen was the dark blond hair that fell down to almost her mid back. The honey color was infused with shades of caramel, gold, copper, and chestnut. It was the same hair color of his lost beloved.

Was it her? Was it Bella?

He turned to Detective Lestrade. “Who’s the blonde woman?”

He got a curious look in return before he was answered in a hushed voice. “Her name is Annabella Watson, that guy’s partner. She’s a doctor and a former soldier that is his roommate and best friend.”

Annabella. Dear God, Bella.

He blinked back tears as he stared at her as she stared at the dark haired man who was now muttering back and forth. It was her, it had to be.

Eventually the dark haired man dismissed the silence in the room and Thorin made his move, heading determinedly towards the blonde. She must have heard him approach since she turned and he was caught up in the deep blue of her eyes that widened at the sight of him.

They stared at each other for a few moments before she brought a hand to her mouth to hide the sob that threatened to escape her. Tears pooled in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and make sure they never appeared again.

“Bella.” Her name left his lips in a breath as he stared at her.

It took her a second before her sweet voice whispered his name. “Thorin.”

That was all it took before he crossed the space in between them and pulled her in his arms. She froze for a second before latching on tight, shaking as she buried her hands in his hair and her face in his neck.

It didn’t matter that they were at the Yard and all the detectives in the room were staring. They didn’t care. This was their moment, their reunion and damn everyone to hell if they tried to interrupt. Even the dark haired man was keeping his mouth shut as he stared at his thief and her king’s reunion.

Eventually she pulled back and straightened herself. “We… we need to talk.” she got out in a choked voice. He wasn’t faring any better and nodded while she turned and got permission from Lestrade to head out. She also shared a look with the man that had silenced everyone earlier and then grabbed her stuff and his hand before leading them out.

They reached his car in silence before he couldn’t take it anymore and pushed her against the side of the car. They shared a look before their lips met in passionate kiss, one that they both had been denied on the battlefield of ice that was Ravenhill. Her hands went to his hair and his to her waist and they kissed hard and hot.

He put his forehead against hers when they pulled away, gasping for breath. “Bella.”

“Thorin.” The tears were back as she met his eyes. “If you ever pull a stunt like Ravenhill again, I will shoot you.”

He let out a broken laugh. “I’ll let you. I’m not leaving you again.”

A shaky laugh left her own lips. “Good.”


	2. The Durinson Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Thorin have dinner with the Durinson family.

“So who all is going to be here?”

Thorin turned to see his girlfriend, standing against the passenger door of his car outside the Durinson house. After a few days of talking everything over, they had agreed to try again at a romantic relationship. He had taken her out to dinner the night of the day after their reunion at a nice restaurant in town where there was no chance of running into anyone from their past lives. They had wanted a few days to themselves before everyone else saw her again.

They decided to start with her family or friends since her family in this life were less than appealing to her. He had already met Lestrade and he was introduced to the detective’s girlfriend Molly Hooper. The dark haired woman he was interested in, as she was another member from their past life, as was the male forensic nerd that hung around her. It turns out that Sally or Lobelia and Philip or Otho didn’t get along with Bella in this life either. After that it was Mike Stanford and a few friends at Bella’s clinic. Then it turned to her landlady Mrs. Hudson who already started to adore Thorin.

The clincher was Sherlock Holmes, Bella’s best friend. After their initial meeting, Thorin had begun to question where he knew the detective from. A sheepish look from Bella later and an interesting story about foil wrappers and a punch from his tiny girlfriend’s nose when they first met, cleared that up. Sherlock Holmes was Smaug. At first, all he had been able to do was stare at the blonde woman before he started asking questions.

It turns out; Bella had remembered her previous life while still in Afghanistan, actually during her recovery from being shot in the shoulder. She had returned home still trying to sort through her memories when she ran into Stamford who took her to meet Sherlock since they both were looking for a new flat mate. He was the first person she met from their past and it hadn’t initially started off well. After staring at each other for a few seconds, she punched him and effectively broke his nose and busted up his lip. They moved in to 221B Baker Street a few days later.

Thorin had been skeptical about meeting the former dragon who apparently had no grudge. Granted he still called Bella ‘Thief’ and a whole bunch of other names that she had mentioned when she stole the Arkenstone from him, but besides that and the wrappers Bella told him were hidden in the back room, the only thing similar between the two was the voice.

They had quite a few things in common with each other. Bella was both the most important thing in this world to them. Their dislike over Sally and Philip was also a shared interest and the two had spent a few moments sharing in different insults, with his girlfriend throwing in a few.

After that night, they had started to wonder on what the best way to tell everyone she was back was. They quickly ruled out the idea of surprising everyone all at once, both knowing how overwhelming it would be. They decided to start out with his family which included Dis, Frerin, Dain, Fili, Kili, Tauriel, and Sigrid at the Durinson family dinner, which is why they were here. They planned on the next night, taking a trip to Bombur’s restaurant to tell the rest of the company and Gandalf. Everyone else would be brought in after that.

He smiled. “Just my siblings, Dain, my nephews, and their girlfriends. You already have met Tauriel and Sigrid before.”

Her eyes widened. “Kili is with Tauriel in this lifetime as well? And by Sigrid, do you mean Bard’s daughter.”

He nodded. “Yep, turns out Fili and Sigrid were One’s and no one realized. Bard actually took it pretty well.”

A small smile lit her face. “I wish I could have been there, though.”

He walked around and pulled her into his arms. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here now, my love.”

Her eyes shined with tears as she nodded and kissed him softly. “I don’t plan on leaving. Not now, not ever.”

He kissed her again before grabbing her hand. “Come on, Dis will kill me if we are late.”

She gulped, having heard stories from him and his nephews about his sister. They had never met since Bella left Erebor with Gandalf a few days after his funeral and Dis had arrived at the Lonely Mountain several months later with the caravans.

Thorin laughed at her expression of utter terror and pulled her into his side as they made their way up the walkway to the front door. He opened the wooden door and pulled her inside, only to spot his blonde brother on the couch, watching television.

Frerin looked up and met his older brother’s eyes before moving his gaze to blonde woman. His eyes lit up in understanding, having heard the former king describe her over and over again. Granted, he had been skeptical of a girl with eyes like sapphire and hair fairer than gold, thinking it was just his brother being a lovesick fool, but now that he could finally see her, all doubts were clear. Annabella Baggins was quite a stunner and he could completely understand his brother’s attraction to her, even with the lack of a beard.

He smiled as he stood up and walked towards the couple. “Well, isn’t this a sight for sore eyes.” Dropping into an exaggerated bow, he winked. “Frerin Durinson, at your service my lady.”

Thorin rolled his eyes at his brother while Bella let out a light laugh. “Bella Baggins, at yours.”

They had agreed it would probably be best to change her last name again. She wanted no connection to the Watson family anymore and he completely understood that. Plus, he preferred ‘Baggins’ anyway. They were still in debate on whether or not she would change her middle name back to ‘Miriam’ or leave it at ‘Jane’.

Granted, Thorin was already planning on changing her last name to ‘Durinson’ sometime in the not so distant future.

Before Frerin could speak again, probably to beg for embarrassing stories on Thorin, a loud voice rang out from the kitchen. “So the bastard finally decided to show up, eh?”

Bella and Thorin both froze at the sound of Dain Ironfoot’s voice as the tall man came tromping in, only to stare at them in shock. His green eyes widened as he took in the sight of the blonde woman, already forming a grin on his face as he snapped out his trance. “By, Durin’s beard!”

He made his way to them and didn’t hesitate in pulling Bella into his arms. “Nice to see you again, Miss Baggins.”

The former hobbit let out a shocked gasp before hugging back. “Nice to see you again, you oversize brute. Lobelia’s back.”

She whispered the last part and Dain let out a hearty laugh. “Well, if that bitch is causing you trouble; just give me her name and address. I’m sure a repeat of what happened will change her tune.”

A few years after returning to Bag-End, she had written to the king that the woman and her husband had been trying to legally take Bag-End from her. Dain had sent about ten heavily armored dwarrows to the Shire and had gone down the Thrain and the other hobbits and had told them all of Bella’s role in the quest to free Erebor, and the fact that she was the soul-mate of the would have been king that had given his life to not only her and their kingdom but all of Middle Earth by wiping out the armies of Azog the Defiler. Needless to say, Lobelia never tried again the take Bella’s home while the woman had occupied the house.

Dain let go of her and she stepped back next to Thorin. “Please, let me tell the others. Fili and Kili will go insane with the fact that I and this idiot,” he gestured to Frerin who looked jokingly offended, “saw their ‘Auntie Bella’ before they did.”

Thorin smiled. “Go ahead; those two troublemakers got the brilliant idea to spray paint a poor drawing of me getting scratched by a cat on my office window. I don’t even want to know what it’s going to take to get that off.”

Bella laughed, definitely seeing the two brothers capable of that.

Dain and Frerin walked into the kitchen, the couple following though they stopped a few feet away from the door.

The two men went in the kitchen where Fili, Kili, Dis, Sigrid, and Tauriel were sitting. “Thorin’s here.” Frerin said, moving to sit in chair in the corner where he could have a good vantage point to see the entire reunion play out.

Dis smiled. “Well, it’s about damn time. Where is he?”

The ginger smiled. He’s coming in now and he brought a guest.” That seemed to catch the room’s attention.

The older woman stared at her cousin for a minute. “Oh really? Who?”

Frerin smiled. “Just an old friend, a female friend.”

That had everyone staring in between the two. “What?” Tauriel asked, shocked.

While Dis stared at her cousin and younger brother, Fili and Kili turned to the doorway to see Bella and Thorin. Both of their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open. The blonde woman smiled at the two and did a little wave.

That seemed to shake the two princes out of their trance as they jumped up from their chairs and ran, crushing the girl between them. The others in the room stared on in shock while Sigrid and Tauriel let out a gasp at the familiar face.

Both boys pressed kisses to her foreheads, muttering words in her ears and sobbing slightly. Thorin stared on with a glowing smile.

“I’m confused.” Dis stated, making her sons pull away from the blonde.

Staring at his sister, Thorin gestured. “Dis, I would like to introduce you the Bella Baggins, burglar and fourteenth member of my company.”

That name had the princess’ mouth on the floor. She caught eyes with her would have been sister in law and indeed connected her with the paintings that Ori had drawn into books in Erebor’s library.

She walked forward and stood only a few feet away from the blonde and smiled. “So this is the hobbit?”

The entire room froze before Bella, Thorin, Fili, and Kili burst into uncontrollable laughter as Dis repeated the exact same words that Thorin had said in Bag-End all those years ago.

It didn’t take long before the former dwarrow pulled the girl into a hug, smiling as she saw the warm light in her brother’s eyes that had been missing for too long. A similar warm light was in her sons’ eyes.

She pulled back and everyone began to return to the table and eat. Bella sat easily on Thorin’s left side and it didn’t take long for Dis to realize just how right it was.

Bella Baggins had returned and the Durinson family was whole again.


End file.
